Heart Won't Forget
by Manusia Laknat
Summary: [AU-Ficlet] Menyadari jika hidupmu; hanya seorang wanita yang mengenaskan. Tidak memiliki pekerjaan selain menjadi pengangguran. Lalu kau dapat tiket untuk berlibur, yang justru menjadi tiket untukmu bertambah melakukan kesalahan. / NaruHina / T semi M


**Longing**

* * *

Menyadari jika hidupmu; hanya seorang wanita yang mengenaskan. Tidak memiliki pekerjaan selain menjadi pengangguran. Lalu kau dapat tiket untuk berlibur, yang justru menjadi tiket untukmu bertambah melakukan kesalahan.

Tiket yang kau dapatkan, membawamu terbang ke Okinawa.

Kemudian kau bertemu dengan seorang _gaijin_ yang membawa mobil mewah. Menyelamatkanmu dari yang namanya kesialan dalam hidup. Tertinggal bus yang harusnya membawamu ke sebuah penginapan.

Kau tidak perlu membayarnya, dia berkata padamu, "Aku tidak perlu dibayar, aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan selain menolongmu." Tapi bodohnya, kau justru memberikan tawaran untuk meneguk sebuah _sake_ , dengan jenis _sake_ yang lumayan keras. Hingga membuat dirimu tak sadarkan diri—tidak! Bukan kau saja. Dengan lelaki itu juga.

Kalian bersama. Berdua saling menghangatkan malam yang dingin—meski saat itu udara di Okinawa cukup hangat.

"Ta-tapi ke-kenapa? Kenapa aku telanjang di dalam mobil bersama dengannya?"

* * *

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dia mengeluarkan suara 'wah' saat berhasil melihat betapa hebatnya gedung di depannya itu.

Menjulang sangat tinggi. Wanita itu sampai mencoba untuk menghitung berapa lantai yang gedung tinggi itu miliki. Namun dia bukan seorang pengangguran _lagi_ yang bisa melakukan hal itu.

Karena kali ini dia harus bekerja dengan giat. Membuang pengalamannya menjadi penganggauran selama lima tahun.

Semua itu memang harus dilakukannya.

Namun apa jadinya saat sudah berada di ruang _interview_. Ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal di Okinawa.

 _Orang itu_ dan dirinya kini sama-sama membulatkan mata. Karena faktor; keterkejutan.

Sama-sama pula, melihat dengan penuh teliti, mendeskripsikan keadaan sebelumnya. Pertemuan pertama mereka yang begitu manis dan penuh cinta.

"Kita pernah bertemu kan? Kau wanita yang menawariku _sake_?" suaranya keluar. Nadanya sedikit ragu-ragu. Mungkin _orang itu_ takut salah orang.

Dia sangat tenang, meski sedikit tercetak kemarahan di wajahnya. Kulitnya yang agak sawo matang itu begitu _eksotis_. Hinata Hyuuga, mengenalinya dari situ. Tidak akan melupakannya. Apalagi bayang-bayang dada hingga perut yang begitu _atletis_ masih ada di setiap Hinata menarik napas saat ini.

Semua _staff_ yang sebelumnya ada di samping _orang itu_ dipaksa keluar dari ruangan yang tidak memiliki apa pun selain lantai berkarpet. Pot bunga yang ada di setiap sudut ruangan. Meja panjang yang sekarang telah digunakan _orang itu_. Dan satu kursi sidang yang sekarang sudah diduduki Hinata yang menegang hebat. Ingin berlari namun ia tidak bisa.

"Ti-tidak. Mu-mungkin anda salah orang." Hinata menelan ludahnya. Sangat sulit—dia melakukannya berkali-kali. Sambil kepalanya terus menunduk. Sambil jari-jarinya terus meremas ujung rok hitamnya, yang ujungnya berada di lututnya. Apa pula kaki itu bergetar-getar.

"Semakin kau bergetar, semakin aku tahu itu kau _Miss_ Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata mendongak.

Dia ingin membantah. Tapi dia hanya mampu membuka mulutnya saja. Tanpa bisa mengeluarkan setiap kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan sekarang. "Oke, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku di sini yang memiliki untung, karena meniduri seorang perawan." _Sangat tidak sopan!—_ Hinata berteriak. Tetapi dia bisa apa? Menolak segala fakta itu?

"Kau memperkenalkan dengan nama Hinata saat itu," serunya lagi. Orang itu menunjuk kertas kecil.

Hinata tahu, bahwa kertas itu adalah kertas lamaran pekerjaannya. "Nama di sini jelas 'Hinata'. Sama dengan nama seorang wanita yang menikmati malam panas di dalam mobil bersamaku. Kau mau berbohong bagaimana lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng. Berkali-kali. Tetapi _orang itu_ justru berdiri dengan masih memandangi atau justru membaca, setiap huruf yang Hinata tulis di kertas tersebut.

"Pengangguran, dan aku tidak suka menerima karyawan yang tidak memiliki pengalaman...," kali ini _orang itu_ duduk di pinggiran meja—jelasnya, hanya menempelkan pantatnya saja di sana. Lalu ia terus membaca dengan sangat teliti. "... tapi kau punya _pengalaman_." Wajahnya diangkat, dia tersenyum. Sangat cerah. Seperti mentari. Cukup menyilaukan bagi Hinata. Apalagi gigi _orang itu_ yang sangat tertata rapi, dan warnanya begitu putih bersih, tanpa noda kuning.

"O-oh, be-benarkah?"

"Ya, kau hebat sekali, bisa _melakukannya_ di tempat 'sempit'." Hinata tertawa, kepalanya semakin menunduk.

Hati dan pikirannya tidak sejalan; hatinya begitu senang jika dia memiliki pengalaman untuk bekerja. Namun dengan pikirannya; mengatakan _pengalamannya_ kali ini tidak begitu baik. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Atau urusannya akan semakin panjang.

"Kau ingin pekerjaan?"

Hinata bimbang.

Ada pada dirinya tidak ingin menggeleng. Karena seolah-olah posisinya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan itu, dan sekarang ia sedang mengemis pada orang di depannya.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kita belum sempat kenalan. Kau hanya mengatakan bahwa namamu adalah Hinata. Mendapatkan tiket liburan gratis dari kertas lotre yang sering kau beli."

Hinata tertawa dengan masih menunduk. "Pekerjaanmu gampang." Kali ini kepalanya diangkat, dan wanita itu tahu, apa pekerjaannya setelah ini. Lelaki itu berkedip. Tawanya cukup terbaca; penuh dengan kelicikan.

"Menikah denganku. Bagaimana?"

* * *

 **Tamat**

 **Heart Won't Forget © 1 April 2017**


End file.
